Enhanced oil recovery (EOR) has been the subject of renewed interest in the hydrocarbon exploration and production industry. EOR encompasses a variety of techniques for enhancing production from oil and gas fields, such as gas injection, water injection and chemical injection. Chemical EOR (CEOR) typically involves pumping an injection fluid including polymers and/or surfactants into a formation to increase the amount of oil recovered. Some CEOR chemicals are returned to the surface with production fluid, and may need to be removed in order to permit disposal or reuse of produced water. This is a particular concern in offshore production, as disposal options are limited.